Conventionally, a nano-imprinting technology is known to form a micropattern in a micro order or a nano order. This technology is to depress a die with a micropattern against a molding target like a resin, and to transfer the pattern to the molding target by heat or light (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In addition, an imprint device is also known which depresses a flexible die with a fluid pressure in order to increase the transfer area (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).